Clef D. Capo
Introduction Introduce your character! Clef comes from a family of pirates. He has one younger brother and one older brother. Clef was believed to be dead until he was discovered by his brother on an uninhabited island. Appearance Clef has black long hair with messy bangs. His eyes are jet black and he has shaved facial hair. Personality Clef treats everyone like a little brother, Giving noogies and playing around with everyone, even his enemies. Abilities and Powers Clef specializes in sniping and archery, he is extremely accurate due to his devil fruits ability. Physical Strength Clef is exceptionally strong and fast due to the training his family put him through in his childhood just like all his other siblings. Agility Clef can jump unnaturally high, So high that strangers would believe that was his devil fruit's ability. Endurance Clef can endure any amount of pain unlike his younger brother, Coda. Weapons Bow and arrows Devil Fruit ''Shoyu Shoyu no Mi'' '''Summary: The Shoyu Shuyo no Mi allows the user to posses inanimate objects and people who are susceptible to conquered haki like a ghost. This leaves the user's body extremely vulnerable. For more information: ''' ☀http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Shoyu_Shoyu_no_Mi '''Type''', Paramecia '''Usage''' Clef usually uses his devil fruit to posses his arrows so that they are able to track enemies from a long distance. Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Gray'' ''Busōshoku Haki: Shiny Black'' ''Haōshoku Haki:'' ''Gray'' Relationships Coda D. Capo (Younger brother/Alive) Celesta D. Capo (Older brother/Alive) Canon D. Capo (Father/Dead) Assai (Mother/Dead) History Clef was raised in a family of pirates. He always lived in his older brother's shadow, this cause a rivalry between the two. When his younger brother Coda was born his entire family focused on training Coda to become the strongest. Clef's family would sail the seas to loot and conquer ships, navy or pirate. Everything went downhill when Clef's family attempted to invade a navy ship. There was an unexpected guess on board the ship who ruined everything. Clef, his older brother, and his parents were captured. Clef believed his younger brother Coda to be dead until he was found by him on an uncharted island. Clef and his family were turned into the navy and locked up in a prison. There was a prison riot, Clef used that to escape. When the rest of his family tried to escape they were caught by the navy before they got a chance to leave the prison. Clef witnessed his families murder. He was sure each person died but apparently there have been spotting of Celesta. His family was known to hide their names so when Clef first saw Celesta's wanted paper he didn't realize it was him because it had a different name on it. When Clef met up with Coda he made it their goal to find their third brother. Character Design I based this character off of Coda Major Battles Clef has only been in one major battle, the rest were minor. Clef fought aginsed a prisoner named Kyakuja while he was in the navy jail. The fight started when Kyakuja began acting harshly towards Clef's family because they were new in the prison. Kyakuja was a locally famous pirate. The fight went uninterrupted until the guards finally arrived and stopped it. Ex. Clef vs Kyakuja (Tie) Quotes Hey little brother. Trivia Clef is a massive pervert. Related Articles http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Coda_D_Capo External Links